


德云会所（二）

by LVXH09



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aladdin (1992) Fusion, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:35:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22953445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LVXH09/pseuds/LVXH09
Summary: 刚发就被屏蔽，我太难了，万一链接也翻车了的话就去我QQ群看，我放文档里，QQ群931969921看完回来记得给我点点关注啊，宝贝们！
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 2





	德云会所（二）

嗲精牛郎熙 VS 佛系律师华

尚九熙是一个立志成为头牌的小牛郎。

尚九熙从小就有个伟大的梦想——成为最受欢迎的牛郎。

为此，尚九熙从小刻苦学艺，终于在他18岁那年正式进入德云会所，成为了一名赤级小牛郎。光阴似箭，日月如梭，一眨眼过去，尚九熙在德云会所已经呆了三年了，可他仍旧是个赤级小牛郎。和他同一批进会所的牛郎们大多都早已成为了头牌，再不济也是紫级牛郎了。尚九熙看着身边的小伙伴们都步步高升，唯独自己还搁原地杵着，不免有些着急了。

其实，尚九熙的业务能力很强，样貌身段，嗓音舞姿均为上佳。想当初，刚进入德云会所，一月一度考核期的登台表演时，尚九熙就凭着自己一曲边唱边跳的despacito一举成名。那时候，所有人都认为尚九熙会成为明日之星，成为头牌是迟早的事。为此，尚九熙成为了同批牛郎里吃穿用度最好的一位，并且名声远扬，成为第一位在侍酒期间就有客人特意点名要求出场陪客的赤级牛郎。特殊的优待，无数人的吹捧不仅迷了尚九熙的眼，也惹红了同行的眼。

终有一天，在一位头牌的生日派对上，一位和他关系最要好的牛郎给了他一杯酒。尚九熙为人坦诚，从不疑人，欣然喝下，当然他也为自己的天真付出了代价。那一夜，尚九熙在宴会上耍了酒疯，冲撞了宾客，最后被安保人员强行带走了。

德云内部，虽有严格的等级制度，但对于同级别的牛郎们却没有太多要求，只要不是杀人犯法，不管你如何竞争都不会管。即便是用了这种下作手段，德云会所也是睁一只眼闭一只眼。事后，那位下暗手的牛郎并没有被惩罚，反而是得了一位性情阴暗金主的眼，有金主捧他，很快就成为了头牌，而尚九熙却在客人间失了名声。上流社会讲究脸面，尚九熙砸了客人的脸面，自然无人再关注。

没了关注的尚九熙日子自是不好过，牛郎店向来都是捧高踩低的场所，德云会所更是将这做到了极致，为的也是促进牛郎之间的竞争。尚九熙从云端跌到泥潭，也曾自暴自弃过一段时间，只是心中那成为最受欢迎牛郎的梦想一直支撑着他，不让他就这么堕落下去。

这三年来，尚九熙未曾放弃过自己的梦想，刻苦的练习让他腰肢越来越软，嗓音越来越柔媚。他还每日对着镜子练习自己的眼神和面部表情管理。

尚九熙的眼睛长得并不占优势，甚至可以说是败笔，但是他却通过自己的表情和眼神弥补了这一点。嘴唇轻抿，眉头微皱，一双小圆眼灵动有朝气，泛红的眼眶噙着泪，当他歪过头来轻轻叫你一声“哥哥~”时，那真的是谁都抗不住啊！这是何九华第一次见到尚九熙。

何九华是个金牌律师，从小品学兼优，学霸的他还未成年就一路被保送到全国最高知名学府攻读法学。毕业后又出国深造，拿下博士文凭的时候也就只有二十岁，相貌堂堂又有远大前程的他自是成了长辈眼中的“抢手货”。刚归国，就收获了许多追求者，还有许多大爷大妈的青睐。只是，何九华对情爱这方面一向是个榆木脑袋，从小就佛系。任那些追求者们如何花式告白，我自巍然不动。

归国后的何九华全身心地投入到创办事业当中，凭着自身努力年级轻轻就成为了全市最大律师所的合伙人，当然，何九华的背景也是不俗。何九华是根正苗顺的北京人，父亲不仅是德高望重的医生，也是全国顶尖医学院的客座教授，母亲是全球最大奢侈品集团中国地区的负责人。出身名门，自身条件优秀，人也上进的何九华在很多人眼里简直是完美的代名词，可他却有个小秘密。

何九华性冷淡！通俗来说，就是不举！

何九华发现自己有这个问题的时候是在高二时期，那时候他住校，和他同宿舍的人拉他一块看所谓的“小电影”，何九华对此嗤之以鼻，却遭到室友的条款。

“你丫的是不是不举啊！看片都没反应！”

“滚你丫的！”那时候青涩的何九华还未get到一语致死的能力，只能用爆粗口的方式结束话题。

可是室友的话也让他记在了心上，他也曾偷偷找来各种片子来看，不论男女，均无反应。这下，何九华也慌了，一个人跑去了医院进行检查。尽管心里已经有了准备，可还是被医生的结论打击得眼冒金星。这些年来何九华配合医生积极治疗，甚至出国深造也有一半原因是为了更好地治疗。可是，多年的治疗却毫无效果，不论男女，何九华都没有任何反应。这也是为什么何九华不愿找对象的原因。

“不能让人家性福，就不去招惹人家！”何九华大着舌头对挚友道，换来秦霄贤略带同情地拍了拍他肩膀。

秦霄贤是何九华发小，比何九华小几岁，年级轻轻两鬓间却早已有了白发，因此大家都喊他老秦。何九华归国的时候他还在外留学，等他刚一回来就磨着何九华好好招待他。

何九华性冷淡的事知道的人不多，毕竟也不是什么光荣事，除了家人，也是第一次和朋友说起。  
说出来也是没办法，谁让老秦别得没学好，蹦迪喝酒倒是第一名。刚回来就把人拉去了德云会所，完了还打算叫几个人陪着何九华回去。何九华想着反正都是挚友，又本着不愿意祸害人的原则才说出了这个秘密。

老秦这个人别地没什么好，但是有一点却值得称赞，人特讲义气。看着自家兄弟这辈子都不能“性福”，老秦愁啊！白头发长得更多了！为了兄弟的性福，老秦也是拼了，斥巨资在德云会所拉了一排牛郎让他们表演，挨个给何九华试反应，其中还有几个头牌。

尚九熙第一次就是这么见到何九华的。昏暗的包厢里站着一排牛郎，包厢里间挂着一道绯红的珠帘，珠帘后有张豪华巨型沙发，一个男人歪坐在上面。每个走进里间的牛郎都使出浑身解数逗弄着斜躺在沙发上的男人。男人仰着头面无表情，仍由身下的人埋首在腿间侍弄。手里夹着一只雪茄，时不时吸上一口，缓缓吐出烟雾。

“这么大的架势一定是个大客户吧！万一他要是看上我，我不就平步青云了么!"尚九熙心里这么想着，脸上却不露声色，三年前的教训已经让他成熟了许多。

”你过来！”何九华拨开还在奋力在腿间吞吐的人，拍拍他的脸示意他离开，继而又招了招手，让尚九熙过去。

尚九熙听话地走了过去，他看到那个离去的人狠狠瞪了他一眼，没放在心上。德云会所的竞争压力太大了，不是你上就是我上，要真是能抢下这个大顾客别说瞪几下了，踹几脚都无所谓。

拨开珠帘，看到沙发上斜躺着的男人。黑色的衬衫被之前侍弄的牛郎解开，露出白皙的胸膛和刀刻般的紧实腹肌，裤子拉链被拉开，只露出巨大的性器。这是尚九熙第一次见到何九华。

“过来，取悦我！”何九华又随意朝尚九熙招了招手，示意他到自己身边。

尚九熙是个赤级小牛郎，从来没机会服侍过人，虽然也曾学过，但毕竟未曾亲身实践过。尚九熙缓缓跪倒在何九华腿间，回忆着之前学过的内容，生涩地舔弄着。

何九华其实对这些牛郎们没抱任何期待，自己的病自己知道，别说这十几个牛郎，这几年来，他试过无数次了，要真那么容易能起反应早就治好了，让这些牛郎们进来侍候也是不想拂了老秦的好意。何九华万万没想到他能腹下一紧，有了反应。

巨大的性器突然挺了起来，弹在了尚九熙的脸上，尚九熙被吓了一跳，摔在了地上。

“哥哥~”尚九熙怯怯的表情配上柔嫩的声音激起了何九华的欲望。捏开尚九熙的嘴，深深顶了进去，在喉间挺弄着。喉间的不适感引得尚九熙想吐，尚九熙不敢反抗，只能忍者，直到何九华在他嘴里喷薄而出。尚九熙强忍者恶心吞下精液，用嘴清理了何九华的性器，并给人拉上拉链。

“你叫什么名字？”

“我叫尚九熙。”听到客户问他，尚九熙赶忙答道。

“我知道了，以后就跟着我吧！”

“是！”尚九熙激动地声音都颤了，他明白这是金主愿意包他了，自己坚持多年的梦想总算有机会实现了。

**Author's Note:**

> 刚发就被屏蔽，我太难了，万一链接也翻车了的话就去我QQ群看，我放文档里，QQ群931969921  
> 看完回来记得给我点点关注啊，宝贝们！


End file.
